1. Field of the Invention
One embodiment of the disclosed invention relates to a novel binaphthyl compound, a liquid crystal composition including the binaphthyl compound, a liquid crystal element to which the liquid crystal composition is applied, a liquid crystal display device to which the liquid crystal composition is applied, and manufacturing methods thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, liquid crystal has been used for a variety of devices; in particular, a liquid crystal display device (liquid crystal display) having features of thinness and lightness has been used for displays in a wide range of fields.
For higher resolution of moving images and less motion blur, shorter response time of liquid crystal has been required, and development thereof has been advanced (for example, see Patent Document 1).
As an example of a display mode of liquid crystal capable of quick response, a display mode using a liquid crystal in which a blue phase appears is given. The mode using a liquid crystal in which a blue phase appears achieves quick response, does not require an alignment film, and provides a wide viewing angle, and thus has been developed more actively for practical use (for example, see Patent Document 2).